Staking Out & Making Out
by rensahannou
Summary: Stakeouts are boring. So when Stiles has a random thought, he just says it, not bothering to pause first and assess the amount of awkward it might cause. Awkward is better than boring anyway, right? - Spoilers through 2x08 -


**Spoilers: **through 2x08

**Author's Notes: **This was a random thing that popped in my head and insisted on being written. I have no idea if it actually fits in canon, but if it does it's somewhere between the thing at the library and the day of the rave. Also this is the first thing I'm posting for this fandom, so...hi guys! :D

Thanks to **shisoueimin** for looking this over for me~

Also there is no actual making out in this. Just so we're clear.

* * *

Stakeouts are boring. They are boring, boring things. Boring things filled with a lot of sitting in a car and watching. And sitting. And waiting. And _boring_.

They ran out of food a while ago. They can't play music very loud because someone (read: Jackson and his freaky lizard powers) might hear it. Stiles lost interest in playing games on his phone already. He can't nap because hello, _stakeout_. And he's already exhausted all the lame werewolf jokes he found online. Scott actually chuckled at a couple of them, so that was cool. But now they're back to _boring_.

So when Stiles has a random thought, he just says it, not bothering to pause first and assess the amount of awkward it might cause. Awkward is better than boring anyway, right?

"You know, I was serious the other day, when I uh, asked if you wanted to make out a little."

Then there is a pause, and then there is awkward. Stiles should probably start thinking of exit strategies. But Scott says quietly, and with the tone of voice that says he is both serious and trying to make light of that seriousness, "Yeah, I know. And you know I have a girlfriend."

Stiles lets out a small, silent, unexpected breath of relief. They haven't actually _discussed_ Stiles's not-entirely-straightness, not in so many words, but he wasn't expecting that to be a big deal anyway. Casually-but-seriously suggesting make-out sessions with your best friend (and then making a point of emphasizing the 'seriously' part) _could_ be a big deal, though, and finding out that Scott is cool with it (even if he's not exactly on board) is, well, relieving.

"Yeah…" Stiles replies, and when he continues even he doesn't know how serious he is anymore, "but hey, weren't you wanting to like, start being seen with other people or whatever? That could totally work, we could fake-date. And make out a little. You know, keep it in the group. Makes things easier. I'm sure Allison would approve."

Scott laughs lightly. "Solid plan…but come on man, you know you would totally fall in love with me and then things would just be awkward."

Stiles scoffs. "Yeah, right, keep telling yourself that, buddy." He's glad that Scott has decided to joke about this without being mocking. It lets them talk about Important Things—like how Stiles would really like to make out with someone, just once, and asking Scott seems as good an option as any, and a weirdly safer option than most—without feeling ridiculous or overwhelmed.

There's silence in the car again, except for the low-volume music (so low that Stiles can barely hear it, although Scott probably can just fine, the jerk) that's coming from Scott's phone instead of the radio because Stiles doesn't want to wear the Jeep's battery down. His poor Jeep has been through enough lately as it is.

But then a moment later Scott speaks up again, his voice a little quiet once more, caught somewhere between serious and playful, but showing an obvious intention to be helpful. "How come you haven't asked Danny out? He's single now, right?"

"Hah, yeah, no, that's not happening."

Scott looks at him for a moment, before apparently remembering they're supposed to be watching the house and turning back. "Why not? You gotta be _proactive_, man. Don't tell me you're still waiting around for Lydia."

_Yes_, Stiles's oh-so-helpful subconscious supplies. But even he knows how pathetic that is, so he shrugs. "Maybe not, but Danny has about as much interest in me as she does. Which is to say, exactly zero interest. Maybe even negative interest."

"You don't know that," Scott counters, glancing at him again with a 'you are totally cool enough to date attractive people' expression.

Stiles appreciates that, however unfounded the sentiment may be. "I really do," he says, and stifles a sigh. "Anyone who considers Jackson Whittemore a vital part of their life is apparently just not destined to feel the same about me. Which might be for the best, all things considered, since that shows exceptionally questionable taste."

Scott seems to consider this, thoughtful frown on his face, before opening his mouth again. "What about Isaac? Or Boyd? They're both good-looking, right?"

Stiles laughs. Oh, Scott. If only it were that simple. "Yeah, and they're both _werewolves_ who could _kill me_."

"So am I, though."

Point. But, still. One werewolf make-out session is not equal to another, at least in the life-risking department. Since Stiles has never actually made out with a werewolf he can't quantify the experience in any other areas. "I'm pretty sure you won't actually kill me at this point," he tells Scott. "I think. I hope. And anyway, even assuming Isaac or Boyd would be _interested_, which is, let's face it, a pretty big assumption, they probably have to get like, approval from Derek before they can date anyone and we all know that's never going to happen."

"What?" Scott asks, sounding genuinely surprised. "Derek's cool with you now, you're part of the pack."

"No, _you_ are part of the pack," Stiles corrects. "I'm just…Stiles. General annoyance who occasionally provides useful information and/or saves his life. That doesn't make me worthy of dating one of his underlings."

"_Betas_," Scott corrects. Like it's an important piece of information. _The indoctrination has begun_, Stiles thinks, as Scott goes on. "And no, dude, you're part of _my_ pack, so it totally counts."

Stiles makes a face. He didn't put his name down on any werewolf pack sign-up sheets. "I am not part of _your_ pack either, Scott. I'm not part of _any_ 'pack.'"

Scott straight-up gapes at him then, looking hurt and maybe a little lost and betrayed. Stiles instantly feels guilty; he had thought everything else—being Scott's best friend, helping him, lying for him, just…just _everything_—was enough. Enough to show Scott he's on his side, always and no matter what. Stiles hadn't realized this 'pack' thing was that big of a deal to Scott. And maybe it wasn't, before? But obviously it is now.

He sighs, resigned. "Fine, I'm part of your pack," he says, and Scott brightens visibly. "But I'm _not_ your underling. Or _beta_, whatever. And I'm sure as hell not Derek's, either." Scott doesn't say anything, but he makes a face kind of like he wants to agree but can't. Stiles scowls and rolls his eyes, then changes the subject. "So how's that going, anyway? Have you been fully accepted into the fold?"

Scott shrugs, his attention focused on the house again. "I guess. We haven't really had a lot of time to talk about it yet. But I think they're all okay with it? I mean, Erica wasn't in any shape to argue at the time but I think she sort of likes me, at least a little. And I'm stronger than her and Isaac, so…I don't know if that makes them happy or angry that I joined. They _should_ be happy, this will make things easier on all of us, being on the same side…plus it makes the whole pack stronger, so. I mean, that's a good thing, right? And Derek seems happy about it, at least."

"Wait, wait—_Derek_?" Stiles asks, incredulously. "_Derek_ seems _happy_?"

Scott sort of scrunches his face up. "Well, okay, not like, _happy_-happy, but like…less pissed at the world and everything in it?"

"Wow," Stiles says, eyes wide. "That's impressive, man. You're impressive. Sure you don't wanna make out?"

Scott shoves him, flashing him a brief, goofy smile, and Stiles grins back before continuing. "No, but when this whole Jackson thing is done, we should have like, a party. A 'Scott joined the pack' party. A…pack mitzvah? We can have music and booze and at the end of the night everyone can take home a doggy bag."

Scott laughs while still managing to look vaguely offended. Stiles just grins more. And yeah, stakeouts are boring as hell, and at any minute they could be dealing with a murderous lizard and/or pissed-off Jackson, but for now at least Stiles can't really complain about spending a few quiet hours with his best friend. Even if there's no making out.


End file.
